


You've always been there for me.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Enid plans a sleepover weekend at her and elodies dorm at point prep... But rad is the only one who shows.





	You've always been there for me.

Enid sat with her head down not taking her eyes off the clock for even a second; she was so close to being dismissed for the weekend; and getting a break from all the endless hero classes at point prep; she was so focused on getting out of there that she hadn't even been listening to whatever ms.sunshine was blabbering on about. 

The only thing that had kept her going was the fact that rad and KO were coming to stay the weekend with her and Elodie at their shared dorm room.

It was going to be awesome; she hadn't been able to hang out with them in a while due to Mr.gar, who had been making them work double shifts for missing so much work lately. Now if she could just make it through this last boring class she would be okay, she thought to herself.

Just then Enid started to hear someone faintly calling her name; but she really wasn't able to tell who it was being that she was so lost in thought.

"Enid...Enid...Enid wake up!!!", ms.sunshine yelled striking all of the students with lightning again... Including Enid. "Oww...yes mam?", Enid said now smoking, but giving her teacher full attention.

"Did you hear me give you your assignment for the weekend?", ms.sunshine asked impatiently. "Umm...no I'm sorry I didn't", Enid answered nervously. "Well then I'll say it once more for the people who weren't paying attention", ms.sunshine said looking directly at Enid. "Your homework this weekend is to study and summarize pages 78-90, in your charisma textbooks; and Enid dear since you weren't paying attention you can do 78-100", ms.sunshine said giving her a mean glare.

Enid then let out a loud sigh and gave her a very sarcastic " yes mam". Soon afterwards ms.sunshine dismissed them, and as Enid was grabbing all of her belongings elodie walked up to her with a sort of sad look on her face. "Enid theirs been a change of plans; I won't be able to attend the sleepover that you had planned with your friends this weekend", elodie said in a disappointed tone. "That's okay; but what do you got going on?", Enid asked curiously still a bit suspicious of elodie. "Oh I've got a photoshoot in Paris France that can't be put off any longer...maybe next time though", elodie said in a bratty voice.

"Sure next time", Enid answered as elodie quickly walked off. She was sort of relieved that elodie was leaving; she kind of acted snobby towards Enid's bffs. Soon after Enid finished packing up her things; she quickly exited the boring classroom with a huge smile and a loud " thank cob it's Friday!!!", 

As she was walking back to her dorm room; she decided to pull out her phone and text rad and KO to see if they were still coming or if they were gonna bail on her like elodie did. "Are we still on for this weekend?", she texted. A second later rad replied " you know it!!!", with a picture of him and KO looking as happy as they could be. Knowing this Enid decided to go take a quick power nap before they arrived.

Whenever she made it to her and Elodies room she was pretty happy to see that elodie was already gone; so that meant that she was going to be able to take a nice nap before that finally arrived; as she threw down all of her junk and crawled into her sloppily made bed she slowly closed her tired eyes and drifted away.

Hours had passed by as Enid was sleeping so good that she was drooling; in fact she was so deep in her slumber that she could barely hear the loud knocking that was going on at her door. 

After about five minutes of it though; she quickly awakened remembering who she had invited over. "That must be rad and KO!!!", she yelled out happily before running to the door. As she opened it she saw her "big blue palooka radeclease". "Rad it feels like its been ages; I'm so happy to see you again!!!", she said giving him a huge bear hug. "Dang Enid; its only been two weeks you baby", rad said in a playful voice as he hugged her back. "Whatever I missed you guys that's all", Enid said a little embarrassed by her display.

"Speaking of you guys; where's KO", Enid said looking around for her little buddy. "Oh...well here's the thing, carol said that he had a doctors appointment tomorrow and won't be able to come over until he gets finished with it", rad said nervously. "Aww man that sucks", Enid said sadly. "But I thought ahead and brought my ps4 and a little tv so we could play some videos games together... Unless you want me to leave and wait till I have KO to come back with me", rad said nervously.

"What no way!!!", Enid yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him into her room. I already told you dude; we don't have to have KO here to be friends... Your really important to me too", Enid said blushing a bit. "Sweet, then let's plug up and play!!!", rad said happily. Once he set everything up; he and Enid began to play some awesome games like, mortal kombat x, wwe 2k18, and UFC 3. 

Soon into playing both teens could tell that it was just like old times back at the bodega; rad would try his best to beat Enid at each game, but as usual she was better and one step ahead of him. "Awww come on are you telling me that the referee didn't see that chair shot", rad said throwing his arms into the air. Just then Enid's wrestler pinned rads and got the win by a cheating chair shot. "That's right that's right; I am the best at any game you challenge me at" Enid said beginning to gloat much like rad usually did.

"Yeah right your just a dirty cheater; I mean a chair shot when the ref wasn't looking... Seriously", rad said before beginning to laugh. "I try to win no matter what", Enid said with a cocky smile. "Now how about we pop in that mortal kombat so I can waste you", she added. 

It wasn't long after rad put that game in that he knew that there was no way he was going to beat Enid; after he was slaughtered brutally countless times by her. "Wow dude, you really suck at video games", Enid said amazed by her winning streak she had going against him. 

"heh,heh, whatever", rad said a little embarrassed by all of his loses. "Yawwwwn, I'm pretty tired now; what else you wanna do?", Enid asked. "I would say we could watch a movie; but I didn't bring any", rad replied. "No worries dude; point prep has free WiFi we can just connect your PlayStation to it and watch some Hulu or something", Enid said snatching the remote from him to get it set up.

"Alright sounds awesome!!", rad said making himself a pallet on the floor with blankets he had left from previous sleepovers. "Umm dude; that floor looks pretty uncomfortable", Enid said looking at him from her comfortable bed. "Nah it's not as bad as it looks", rad said starting to get comfortable. "Yeah right you can't even see the TV from down there", Enid stated. Well why don't I go sleep in princess bed then", rad said referring to elodie. "Heh,heh, as hilarious as that would be; I really don't wanna hear her mouth", Enid replied.

"But...if you want you could come sit in my bed with me...so you could see the movie", Enid said blushing a bit. " uhh... Sure...that sounds great", rad said nervously as he got up off of the floor and got into the bed with Enid. "More comfortable now?", Enid asked now clearly blushing. "Yeah...totally", rad said beginning to chuckle nervously a bit. 

After about five more minutes of awkward silence with both teens laying next to each other; their movie finally started... A romance weirdly enough. The movie was mostly enjoyable... But just then both teens noticed that it was time for the....kissing scene. When the characters in the movie kissed rad and Enid just gave each other another awkward look. "Umm; this movies kinda lame isn't it", Enid stated. "Yeah it really is...maybe we should find something else to watch", rad added. 

But before they did rad looked at his pink haired friend once more and decided to ask her a stupid question. "Enid...do you like me? "Like you...what kind if question is that", Enid asked a little confused by his sudden question. "Well...its just I wonder if you consider me as much of a friend as I do you?", rad said shaking in his pajamas.

"What...of course i do; why would you ask me that again", Enid wondered. "Well...I know how annoying I can be sometimes and I just start to wonder if you even wanna be around me", rad said nervously scratching his head. 

"I know I annoy you; and I don't want that or anything else to make us stop being bffs", rad said feeling down on himself. "Rad...no way; your very important to me and I love being your friend; your funny, your always looking out for me, and we hung out and ate lunch together all the time...even before we met KO, I would never stop being your friend dude", Enid stated. 

"We've had plenty of good times together too...like a while back when mr.gar sent you and I on that road trip to delivery that package; that was weirdly our memories of each other", Enid added reminding him of some of their times together. "Yeah and we went and ate at that mega molten fried omelete place afterwards", rad added smiling. 

Just then both teens who were very close to each other locked eyes and started to stare awkwardly before leaning in for a very long awaited KISS. When both teens locked lips the sparks flew...it was magical; with all the built up tension between them all of these years; was this Kiss really even a surprise.

Enid could not believe how good of a kisser rad was; he was loving it too both of them knew that this moment was going to come eventually. As they pulled apart rads face was completely pink instead of blue and Enid was in complete shock by the moment they had just shared. 

"Umm...I.sorry I shouldn't have done that", rad said attempting to get out of the bed. "No its fine; I...umm kinda liked it", Enid said enjoying all of these feelings she was having. "Really you did!!!", rad said shocked by what she had just said. "Yeah...it felt really special", Enid said smiling at her blue friend. 

"So you don't want me to leave then", rad said shocked that Enid didn't rip his head off after that kiss. "No way dude; you don't have to leave I want you here", Enid said brushing her hand along his handsome blue face. "Well in that case; I'm not going anywhere", rad said getting comfortable in her bed again as the next movie started. 

For the rest of the night both teens weren't even paying much attention to the movie that they were watching; instead they were both thinking of how important they were to each other, and it seemed that neither one of them had noticed that they were cuddling most of the night. 

After about five more awkward movies both teens went to sleep hand in hand; and leaning their heads against each other. When the morning came; Enid woke up with her head on rads chest and with his big muscular arm around her, and instead of getting weirded out by this she snuggled in closer enjoying it... Until just then rads phone went off and woke him up.

Whenever he looked to see who it was; he smiled. "Hey Enid look; squirts texting me", rad said looking down at Enid who was still snuggled comfortabley on his chest. "Aww; what did he say?", "he said he's ready to come see you", rad answered. "Aww well we better not keep him waiting then", Enid said happily. 

"Yeah let's go", rad said grabbing the keys to his van. "Hey rad", Enid said with a nervous look on her face. "Yeah Enid", he answered looking back at her. "I hope...that we can spend some more alone time together in the future", Enid said grabbing both of his hands. "Yeah me too Enid...your really special to me; and I guess it took you going to this crazy school for me too realize it", rad said getting lost in her beautiful eyes. 

Just then they slwoly leaned back into each other for just one...more...kiss.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it; I've been really getting into radnid lately, I can just really see that they have something for each other. This almost became a lemon; but I was to scared to make it into one.


End file.
